


Closer

by littledarlinwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledarlinwrites/pseuds/littledarlinwrites
Summary: You and Bucky experiment a little in the bedroom, but will your quick witted sarcasm kill the mood?





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @wxntersoldiers 4K Writing Challenge! My prompt was: “I wanna fuck you like an animal, wanna feel you from the inside” (Closer - Nine Inch Nails). Thank you so much for hosting this challenge and letting me participate! So sorry once again that this is late, I appreciate you so much for being understanding! 
> 
> Also, super huge thank you to @buckmesideways22 for helping me brainstorm for this fic and helping me with a bit of dialogue, you’re amazing! And also a huge thank you to @all1e23 for giving it a read over and helping a girl out. I love you both 3000!

You sat on Bucky’s lap, a leg on either side of his. His shirt had been tossed somewhere across the bedroom and your hands had been exploring the glorious expanse of naked skin beneath them. That was until he pulled away from your kiss, his forehead resting against yours. You could tell he wanted to say something, it was written all over his face. 

“Hey, uhm, doll?” Bucky said just above a whisper.

“What’s up, love?”

“How do you feel about dirty talk?” He blurted out shyly. Seeing Bucky be shy was probably one of the cutest things you would ever witness, but his question threw you off for a second, and your lack of immediate response threw Bucky into a panicked rant.

“Not that our sex life is boring or anything like that, and it wouldn’t be anything degrading, unless you’re into that, but I just wanted to ask instead of springing it on you in the middle of things, and if you don’t-” You stopped Bucky by placing a finger just above his lips before placing your hand on his cheek to soothe him. 

“Honestly, I’ve never tried dirty talk before to know how I feel about it, but you know I trust you and I’d be willing to give it a try. I don’t know if I’d be any good at it though. And I know our sex life isn’t boring, I just wasn’t expecting that to be your question is all, love.” You told Bucky a bit shyly. You had heard the stories from Steve about how much of a “lady’s man” Bucky had been back in the day, and sometimes that honestly intimidated you. Even though you knew you were never in competition with anyone for his affection, you also knew that he was a bit smoother at some things than you and you couldn’t help but think that was from experience. You were more shy when it came to new things in the bedroom. You didn’t want to do something embarrassing even though you knew he wouldn’t judge you if you did. 

“Would you wanna, uh, try now?”

“Sure, but, uh could you start?” Bucky gave you a small smile before descending his lips upon yours again. To say you were a little nervous, was an understatement. Bucky’s flesh hand was teasing the exposed skin at your waist from where your shirt had begun to ride up. He began kissing you from your lips, along your jaw, to that spot he loved to tease right under your ear before he’d suck your earlobe into his mouth letting his breath hit your ear that always seemed to make you squirm in the most pleasurable ways. His hands were traveling under your shirt, teasing their path just beneath your breasts, the mix of hot and cold setting your skin on fire and goosebumps to trail in his path. His lips made their way along your neck, praising every inch of skin in their wake before making their way to your cleavage where he looked up at you through his lashes.

“Need you to take this off, doll.” His husky voice whispered as he tugged on your shirt. You moved your arms so he could take your shirt off in one fluid motion before flinging it across the room much like you did his shirt. Before you could even process it his lips were back on your chest. His hands slid your bra strap down your shoulders so you could slip your arms through before moving to your back to fiddle with the clasp of your bra. His mouth kissed and sucked red marks onto your skin where only he would be able to see. You felt the satisfying feeling of your bra loosening from around your ribcage and new that Bucky had gotten the clasp undone. Your bra was dropped to the floor beside the bed and Bucky’s hands were back on you in an instant. His lips moved to one nipple, while his metal digits teased the other. The contrast of his cold fingers and hot mouth had a delicious shiver run down your spine and you felt Bucky briefly smirk against your skin. You knew he loved and savored every single reaction he drew from your body. To him your body was an instrument that he loved to play, and he played it well. 

“Love how soft your skin is, doll. Especially your boobs, I could tease them all day with the way you react. I love them.” 

“Thanks, I grew them myself.” Came your quick witted response, and you froze. You were mortified. You don’t think this is what Bucky meant by dirty talk. Then you began to giggle at your statement in embarrassment. Your hands flew to your face as if you could hide behind them and Bucky could no longer see you. Then you heard Bucky’s laughter join yours. You knew he wasn’t laughing at you, but with you. You still wanted to die from embarrassment though. 

“Doll,” Bucky said as he chuckled, “hey, it’s okay, look at me.” You shook your head from behind your hands, causing Bucky to reach up, gently pull them away, and hold them with his metal hand as his flesh one reached up to your face. He could feel the extra warmth of your blush beneath his fingertips. He couldn’t help but be turned on by your flustered state because the fact that you were still on his lap and not bolting out the door meant that you trusted him enough to be vulnerable and embarrassed in front of him. He loved how innocent you were sometimes, and it blew his mind that he could have someone in his life that could be as innocent as you were at times. 

“Hey,” he whispered before giving you a gentle kiss to your kiss-swollen lips. You peaked your eyes open to see Bucky in front of you. You could see a bit of worry in his eyes as he looked into yours. 

“I don’t think I’m very good at this dirty talk thing.” You whispered, your tone a bit defeated.

“You know I love your quick witted sarcasm, I just wasn’t quite expecting it then.” Bucky said as he pulled you closer so you were chest to chest. You nuzzled your face into the curve of his neck before emitting a groan that caused Bucky to chuckle. 

“Doll, I still find you incredibly sexy, especially when you get all flustered.”

A mumbled sarcastic, “yeah, okay.” makes its way to Bucky’s ears and causes him to quirk an eyebrow. Then before you even begin to register what’s going on, Bucky has you on your back. Your eyes are wide in shock and Bucky’s eyes hold a mischievous glint to them. Bucky rests a hand at your belly button as he begins to lean back and then slowly move off the bed, his silent command, stay, is understood as he pulls his hand away. You automatically miss his warmth, but you forget all about it as you watch Bucky unbutton and unzip his jeans. Your mesmerized as you watch his hands move to the sides of his waist, thumbs hooking on the inside of his jeans and boxers. Bucky slides both articles of clothing down his strong, muscular thighs, his eyes on you the entire time, watching you watch him undress. He couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction when you reacted to the sight of his hard cock springing free of its confines. He moved back towards where you lay on the bed, his hands trailing up the sides of your legs as he moves forward. He draws you forward, a finger hooking beneath your chin guiding your lips to his. He kisses you so thoroughly that when he pulls away he sees this dazed look on your face. A look he wants to see again, and again, and again for the rest of his life as long as he is the one to cause it. 

Bucky begins kissing his way down your neck as one hand gently kneads your breast and the other finds its way to the button securing your jeans. As soon as his mouth finds your nipple his hand at your jeans pops the button loose. Bucky begins leaning you back on the bed, his attention to your breast causes your hands to tangle their way into his hair. The pants escaping your mouth is music to his ears. Bucky moves his mouth to your other nipple while both hands work to get your jeans off your hips before getting them to your knees where you carefully kick them off from there, the satisfying thump of them hitting the floor you almost barely register as your focus is on Bucky and what else he was going to do with his mouth. Bucky begins kissing his way down your stomach, the soft whine the escapes you does not go unnoticed by him. 

“Shh, doll. Gonna make you feel so good. Promise.” He whispers between kisses against your skin. His fingers hook onto the sides of your panties. Bucky’s lips teasingly graze the covered spot of where you need him most right now. 

“Bucky, please,” you can’t help but beg at this point. The wrecked sound of your voice causes his cock to leak just a bit more precum and ache to be inside you, but Bucky restrains, wanting to drag this out, just a bit longer. He drags your panties down your legs at an agonizingly slow pace, before he tosses them somewhere. His calloused hand is trailing back up your leg, guiding it over his shoulder. He’s so close to you that you can feel his breath ghost over your heated core. Bucky’s smooth metal hand guides your other leg over his shoulder before resting on your hip, just like his other hand. Without any further ceremony, Bucky licks a stripe up your slit tasting you. 

“You taste just as good as you look, doll. Exquisite.” You can’t help but blush at his comment, but you don’t have time for anything other reaction before he dives in like a man starved. Bucky is restraining your hips to the mattress as your fingers once again find purchase in his hair, tugging him against you. A moan from Bucky reverberates against your clit causing you to whimper. 

“I can’t wait to be inside that pretty little pussy, doll.” Bucky’s voice in that husky tone again that causes you to clench around nothing. Bucky releases his metal hand from your hip and moves it to your core so his mouth can focus solely on your clit. Gentle nips are mixed with suction and kitten licks while his fingers find that spot that causes you to see stars. Bucky knows he’s found it when you body goes completely taught. Bucky groans as he looks up through his lashes from his spot between your thighs. Bucky’s groan pushes you over the edge and all you can see is white. It isn’t until Bucky’s kissing your neck that you’re able to register your surroundings again. 

“I wanna fuck you like an animal, wanna feel you from the inside, doll.” Bucky whispers against your skin eliciting a gasp from you. Bucky lines himself up, teasing himself against your folds causing you to buck your hips. Ever so slowly, Bucky sheathes himself inside of you, waiting for you to adjust once he’s completely inside you. He rests his forearms on either side of your head, kissing you gently before biting your bottom lip and slipping his tongue inside your mouth. When you move your hips against his he starts moving in small strokes.

“Bucky,” you moan, “harder, please!” you’re able to whine out. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard the only word you’ll remember is my name, (Y/N).” Bucky rasps out before beginning to pound into you relentlessly. Your nails draw red lines done his back as your other hand finds purchase on his flesh arm leaving little fingertip-shaped bruises there. Your whimpers and moans is music to Bucky’s ears as he moves one of your legs to his shoulder reaching further inside of you. Nearing your second orgasm, you beginning chanting his name like a prayer and Bucky feels your velvet wall clench around him causing him to see stars. Bucky moves one hand down to where your body’s are joined giving your clit the attention it needs to push you to your release. Your second orgasm washes over you like a tidal wave, powerful and all at once. You barely feel Bucky’s hips begin to stutter, a sign of his own release. Bucky’s hips come to a stop after working through both of your orgasms. The room reeks of sex, both of you are covered in sweat, and Bucky begins to notice the love marks you both left on each other. A sense of pride swells in his chest at the sight. 

When Bucky sees you coming out of your blissful haze he slowly removes himself before walking over to the bathroom for a wet washcloth to clean you up a little. The warm washcloth at your most sensitive bits has you slowly open your eyes. You can’t help but feel the blood rush to your cheeks. Even though you and Bucky had seen each other naked countless of times, you would still blush and get flustered at the sight of him bare to you, and you bare to him. After Bucky cleans both of you off and tosses the washcloth into the hamper across the room he climbs into bed pulling you close. Your head rested on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. You loved sex with Bucky, it was mind blowing every time, but you loved the quiet intimacy after sex with Bucky even more. You felt his hand find its way to your lower back and felt his finger draw random patterns there. His other hand pushes your hair away from your face where it had fallen, his lips grazing your now exposed forehead for a loving kiss. 

“Told ya I loved it when you get all flustered.” Bucky murmurs, causing you both to erupt in a fit of giggles. Yes, sex with Bucky was absolutely fantastic, but this? This was your favorite part. 


End file.
